Zim's Latest Plan: Enter Nny
by Daniel-Gleebits
Summary: Well this is the first chapter of my fanovel: 'Zim's Latest Plan' I hope people will enjoy it, on DeviantArt I am up to the Chapter 23, but I thought I would put them on here every few days as well, if anyone has constructive critism, please give it, but


Zims latest plan, enter Nny

Within the bowels of the earth, a familiar shadow seemed to loom over the machinery of an off world console. A familiar boy with scythe shaped hair lies in a restraining chair, unconscious & for now oblivious to the possible fate that awaits him.

As the shadow slinks into a different section of the room, a strange ringing is heard, & a voice begins to speak.

"Nooooo! Noooooo! I said no Zim!" & with a flick of her wrist, Ms. Bitters slams the phone down & the phone sinks into the desk. The desk is covered in an array of different items, buttons, recording devices & a worm infested apple.

Ms. Bitters seemed to slink over to the unconscious boy, a large square item underneath her arm. As the boy begins to stir in the restraints, she begins to slowly open the device under her arm.

"Where am I? ...Zim? Is …is that you?" As Dib began to stir, he saw a strange arched figure hunched over him. "Z ...Zim, you won't get away with this …you …wont win"

As the light flashed overhead, the figures eyes flashed, & the boys eyes widened as he saw who he thought it wasn't. A short hiss came from the figure, & the old wrinkly face came square on with the boys.

"Nooo! I've had enough of you Dib, your idiotic ranting in my class about Zim & being an alien; your nonsense will not be tolerated any more. I will get rid of you n …"

Before the hag could finish her sentence, an explosion from up above interrupted her, sending rubble, wires & a large sign saying 'Underground classroom' crashing about the dark spacious room. From the gapping hole in the ceiling came a bright purple light with an ominous over the top laugh emanating from the light, followed by a silly giggle.

"As I blew through the floor of the FILTHY earth facility, I laughed maniacally as GIR stared at a screen in the Voot cruiser, giggling stupidly. Quickly putting on my INGENIOUS disguise, I jumped down from the ship, & grabbed the Dib with my mechanical arm, ripping him from the table he was strapped too. As I did so, the earth shadow beast hissed at me loudly & slunk down into the horrible darkness that lay behind it."

With a loud thwack & a cringe worthy bone like crack, Dib was thrown up into the Voot cruiser, & Zim following close behind, mechanical legs extended onto the ships underside.

"Now GIR! NOW, ride the ship home!" Ordered Zim in a triumphant laugh.

Hearing the command, the small robot immediately stood up, Crimson red overshadowing the innocent blue tint to its eyes & bodily components.

"Yes! My Master! Right away!"

Almost as soon as it had come, the red light gave way to the sky blue colour. The robot stared at the consoled for a while, before pressing a button with a small giggle. The ship rocketed forward, narrowly missing a pylon, which much to Zims dismay hit him square in the face.

As the ship continued to hurtle toward the purple & orange horizon, a familiar shadow began to form from the hole left from Zims previous act. The shadow formed into a bent, arch like figure with narrow glasses & a black like robe which seemed to leech over the surrounding floor & rubble. The figure watched with narrow eyes, but then slunk back to a lower level & sat at a desk awaiting the next day.

In a small shack like house, a tanned man sat at a table with two small figures & a fluffy looking creature sitting opposite him, eating what seemed to be a pile of pet feed. The young man was painting the two figures, each with a demonic look to them. After a short time, he got up & petted the small fluffy creature, then walked into a larger room which looked like a worn tattered lounge, with a TV, a couch, a lamp in the corner, a poorly created table covered in splinters & a jar with a small fetal looking creature within it. Elsewhere in the room lay a few painting tools & too many people surprise, some paintings too. The man sat down on the sofa, & switched on the TV, picking up some crisps from the side of the couch, eating them as he laughed at the show he was watching.

"You know guys, it isn't often that this show comes on" he said as he continued to watch. "I do enjoy watching alien shows, there must be some intelligent life apart from this wretched lot of things that seem to be contempt in call themselves humans" he scoffed at the thought, seeming to suddenly become enraged & picked up a jagged looking nail on top of the TV, which strangely had a pair of rabbit ear antennae.

He marched over to the table with the two painted figures on it, & picked up the small creature, which in the light, was revealed to be a rabbit. The rabbit was finishing eating the pile of rabbit feed, when the man picked it up, took it over to a wall, & thrust the jagged nail into the rabbits chest.

As the rabbit felt the piercing of the nail, the shine from its eyes & fur diminished, & it screamed in a small squeal like sound before laying still, motionless in body & in mind.

The man walked into the light by a fridge that contained a few bits of food & drink. In the light, he was a moderate height, very skinny. He had dark blue spiky looking hair, not spiked upward. He also had a light tan to his skin, not pale in the least. He was wearing a longish shirt with blue & white horizontal stripes & long sleeves. He wore long black gloves that came to the elbow & appeared to be claw like at the finger tips. He wore black trousers & the most extraordinary pair of boots. They were a pair of leather boots, with straps at the side & came up to his knees. From the middle of the sole & forward, the boot became a metallic pair of demonic claw like endings, shiny & large, they extended further than the mans feet did. Very interesting were the boots.

He then sat down at the table for a few minutes, seeming to be deep in thought. With one foot on his knee, the light from above shone & reflected light off of the boots onto the two figures he was working on earlier. The two figures, polystyrene manikins of the Pillsbury doughboys, painted with demonic features & eerie expressions. The rabbit on the wall continued to bleed a little until the man stood again & picked up a black coat. He casually walked out the door as if nothing had happened.

When he eventually arrived in the city itself, he decided to go to the Taco hell & get a taco, just for the sake of it. Suddenly he saw a small green faced figure coming at him with tremendous speed. The green face was at the time, screaming frantically, shouting orders to the ship it was hanging from, apparently suspended by 4 mechanical legs. As the young man stared with horror, & a small sense of anticipation, a smile creeping onto his face for a brief moment. As the green face came closer, one of the green figures eyes seemed to peel back as its hair flew off, revealing a pair of long black antennae. Under the eye was a dark pink shiny ball, which seemed to stare back at the young man for a brief second.

Just before the initial impact, the young man with the interesting boots ducked & grabbed onto the small green alien that had just unintentionally revealed its paranormal identity. As the ship the alien was connected to continued to fly obliviously through the streets of the city, the young man was yanked along with it, until finally the small android inside pulled up, then instantly slammed down, aiming for a small greenish house with a purple roof. Hanging from the alien's feet, the young man let go & landed on his feet in the middle of the front garden next to a sign stating "I (Heart) Earth".

As the ship hurtled toward the house, the android pressed a button, a giant smile the little robots face. Instantly the roof folded back, & a landing pad was revealed, which proved to do little to cushion the initial impact caused from the ship & Zims now limp & shattered looking body which had at he second of impact hurtled over the room head first into a wall. Zim appeared disorientated & injured… which to be honest he was, & after around ten seconds, a mechanical voice was heard

"Rebooting… begin".

After the voice subsided, Zims PAK shocked him back to life, & he stood as though he couldn't feel the obviously broken bones & additional injuries

"5 minutes, encounting"

"Five minutes, hmm, GIR! Get out here!"

From inside the mangled ship, the little robot reared his head, & then jumped out, landing flat on top of his head, standing there looking rather comfortable.

"Yeeeeeees?" Asked the robot playfully.

"Go see what the human was doing, & report back to me with him in the lab ...thingy, Ill be in the lab fixing these wounds before the PAKs anesthetic wears off." "COMPUTER!" Zim shouted to the ceiling. A computerized spoke back

"Whaaaaaat?" The voice said with a bored tone in its voice.

Zim looked up annoyed for a second, the announced "Take the ship to the repair bay, & have the Dib restrained in my lab"

With a quick turn, Zim disappeared through a door, leaving GIR to compute his latest orders. At first, GIR sat down & pulled a small hamster from his head which he began squeezing a little, then chasing it around the floor.

"GIR! Do what I tell you! I AM ZIM!" Shouted Zims voice through the door.

His eyes & components going Crimson red again, GIR leapt up, putting the hamster into his head again & shouting

"Yes Medical Lord!"

With that, he rocketed down from the open roof, which was by then beginning to close, & observed the garden for the young man.

Standing up from the crash, the young man looked around for a sign of where the hell he was, then noticing a small shiny object jumping from the purple roof of the strange house he had landed by. First, he wondered what it was through the dust kicked up from the objects landing. After the dust settled, he noticed that it was a small 3 foot high android with piercing red eyes. Almost immediately, the young man reached into his coat, & pulled out a pair of daggers with little smiley faces on the hilts. The knives gleaming from the lamp post lights, the young man looked to the android like a dark shadow with two large teeth.

Still in duty mode because of the impending threat, GIR stood & stated

"You are a threat to the mission, you must be captured, the master wants you, praise me! PRAISE ME!"

& with that statement, GIR lunged forward & hugged the young mans leg, reverting back to his playful version with the blue tint in his eyes. The young man began stabbing furiously at the small android, but to no avail, as the daggers simply couldn't penetrate the android thick metallic body. His rage quickly subsiding, the young man realized that this was an alien robot, & with a large smile on his face, he kneeled down to the still clamping GIR & asked

"Who are you?"

"Hi, I'm the cheese maker"  
Looking a little confused, the young man stood up again & asked

"Well, where is that little green man that was on the ship earlier? Are you with the dog? DO YOU KNOW THE DOG!?"

GIR could only look up & laugh for a little while the young man stared at him with an annoyed look on his face, rage on the verge of exploding.

"Come on, my master wants to see you!" GIR said frantically.

The young man realized that he meant the alien, & walked into the house with GIR.

In the background of the garden, a gnome shifted inconspicuously. Deep within the earth, Zim was looking up into a periscope, with an unconscious Dib wrapped by a mechanical tentacle behind him.

"Excellent GIR, bring the human to me, this should be interesting, & may be of use to us." With a maniacal laugh & short cough frenzy, he turned & began humming gleefully, walking into the shadows of his sub terrain lair.'

To be continued-


End file.
